


The Shirt

by Krethes



Series: The Corruption of Moony [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Really it Doesn't Take Much, Coercion, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Technically in Public, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krethes/pseuds/Krethes
Summary: Sirius has a fascination with Remus's chest. If it were up to him, Remus would never wear a shirt.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Corruption of Moony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154549
Kudos: 62





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written actual smut in ages, so comments and critiques are fully appreciated! I figured with all of the teasing and fluff pieces I've been writing I should add something a little more explicit. :)

“Moony.”

“Padfoot, no.”

“Please, Moony?”

“I said ‘no’.”

“But Mooooooony.”

“There are people, Padfoot.”

“Mooooooonyyyyyyy.”

“...”

“Mooonyyyy. It’s so hot. Aren’t you hot? It’s like a desert out here or one of those um, ovens Muggles use for making food. About a million degrees, I’d reckon, and all you have to do is just --”

“I’m quite fine.” A lie. He was sweating profusely. His armpits felt like saunas. It was hot, dreadfully hot, out by the lake at Hogwarts on this lazy April day, uncharacteristically warm for what was definitely still spring in Scotland. The heat made Remus’s skin itch, he who already motored along at a point or two higher than a typical human, but he wasn’t going to do that. 

“Moony!” 

“Padfoot.”

“Moony.”

“Sirius.”

“Well that’s just cruel.” He never called him Sirius, not unless they were doing something different altogether. 

“The people, Padfoot.” There, better, Padfoot was better. Preferred.

“The people, Moony. What of ‘em?” Sirius looked around wildly; other than the two of them, maybe three other students were daft enough to go out in this heat wave, evidently. James and Peter had toffed off to do Sirius-didn’t-care-what-he-had-Moony-to-himself, and their only company was the Giant Squid. “Gertrude doesn’t care,” he insisted, gesturing to the tentacle that idly skimmed the surface of the lake. Gertrude was a real pal like that.

“In case you haven’t noticed, my dense companion, I am a veritable tan-and-silver zebra. I don’t look like you -- or Prongs, or Wormtail! People would stare.” Remus plowed right past the Giant Squid comment -- he refused to entertain Sirius and James’s notion that the squid was sentient, female, and named Gertrude, of all things.

Sirius sighed and flopped over so he was belly-down next to him instead of flat on his back. “Well, I mean, no one looks like me,” he said smirk, his lips curling deliciously. He studied Remus’s face and considered for the briefest of moments (which he would deny) giving up, but there was a chip in his resolve. He could win this. He would win this.

He suffered through the cuff to his poor, abused skull, keeping his smirk plastered on. After looking around furtively, Sirius peeled off his shorts which left him in tight red briefs and leather sandals. “Now look what you’ve gone and made me do,” he chastised his modest companion, gesturing at himself, as if he needed to give Remus reason to ogle.

Sirius took a succinct pleasure in the strangled yelp and in the blush that started in his Moony’s cheeks and crept down his neck and presumably to his chest which was still frustratingly covered in a button-down. “Hey Moony,” he whispered, leaning in so that an errant curl of his black hair grazed Remus’s burning-hot cheek. “What’s tan and silver and red all over?”

Remus, who had been expecting something much more elicit than a modified children’s joke, found himself sputtering in laughter, clenching his sides. He shoved Sirius away from him and back down onto his back, where he propped his head on Sirius’s bare chest. He liked listening to his heartbeat. 

“Moony.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re melting my chest, mate.” 

Remus snorted and gave Sirius another thump as he sat up. “Hard to please, you are,” Remus admonished, wishing for all the world he’d brought his wand or a hair band. Long, flowing hair was nice and all for living up to your idols and trying to blend in, but Christ if it wasn’t sweltering. 

“Oh I’m very easy to please, thank you very much. You just have to--”

“I’m not taking off my shirt!” 

Sirius pouted, a ridiculous gesture for a seventeen-year-old teenager, but there it was. “You’ll feel loads better.”

“I will not. I will feel self-conscious.” 

“I’m in my skivvies!” Sirius protested, gesturing again to the ridiculous amount of flesh he was displaying, already pinking in the hot sun overhead. 

“That’s hardly my fault, don’t you think?” His Moony had one of his looks on, the ones where he was clearly trying to teach Sirius a lesson. Annoying. 

“Well yes actually, but I’m not explaining how. You just-- just take off the damn shirt!” With that, Sirius lunged.

Remus was prepared for this, of course. It was only a matter of time before Sirius would resort to physicality to get his way, which never really worked out for him. Remus was easily three inches taller than him still (‘How and why do you keep growing?!’ Sirius had complained when Remus hit 6’1” and Sirius remained steadfast at 5’11”) and not entirely human, so he always won when wrestling was concerned, but Sirius still tried. So it was no surprise that when Sirius launched himself off of the grass and onto Remus’s stomach, he caught his wrists easily in his hands and held fast, his turn to smirk.

“Aw c’mon Moooooonyyyy,” Sirius howled, throwing his head back dramatically. Doing so caused his weight to shift and he knew what he was doing, showing off all of his own skin to the boy below him who was obviously, clearly, suddenly ravenous, if the, ah, texture of Sirius’s new seat was any implication. 

Remus always had a weakness for Sirius’s jawline and neck; it was rather embarrassing, really. Now exposed to him, glistening with light perspiration, he groaned as Sirius rocked back on his pelvis, his body growing even hotter as a familiar sensation curled behind his navel. He found himself staring at Sirius’s neck, at his bare chest, at the hair tumbling down his back. “Dirty trick,” he mumbled, but the heat in his eyes was not from anger.

Sirius cocked his head to the side with one of his patented grins, batting his long eyelashes innocently. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean, Mr. Moony. If you’re overly-warm all of a sudden, well, I could help you with that.” He worked his hands free of Remus’s grip and ran his fingers along the buttons of Remus’s shirt, plucking each pearly fastening one-by-one with his fingertips.

He felt Remus’s resolve cracking as he had the desired effect on his body -- he was of course proudly perched on Remus’s hips and felt everything that was happening to his clothed cock as he rocked “subtly” back and forth. The moan that tumbled from the other boy’s lips was practically pornographic, and Sirius suddenly found himself scrambling for his wand, abandoned in his shorts pockets.

“Pratexo,” he murmured hastily, drawing a haphazard circle in the air above them. A shimmery veil closed around them from all sides and Sirius looked haughtily down at Remus, or as haughtily as one could look at their werewolf boyfriend when sitting three-quarters naked on their lap with a matching hard-on. “Shirt. Now.”

For someone who hated it when Sirius tried to boss him around normally, Remus was awfully keen on it when they were together like this. He couldn’t help but give a little thrust upwards with his hips, drinking in the way Sirius’s body jerked at the unexpected movement. With the concealment charm in place, he cupped Sirius’s face in his hands and drew his head down so their lips were a breath apart. “Why? You’ve seen it before.” He was suddenly shy in their little bubble, cloistered off from the rest of the world.

“Yes yes and I want to see it again and again until I can’t see anymore, you idiot,” Sirius chastised, punctuating his proclamation with a soul-searing kiss. Their tongues slid together and he heard Moony gasp just so and he smiled inwardly -- he had him! 

Quickly, before Remus got his damn sensibilities back, he unfastened each stupid button on his shirt. The white cotton parted and Sirius hummed appreciatively at the sight, tan skin criss-crossed with a netting of silvery scars. He ran his hands, hot and sweaty which wasn’t very sexy but still okay, he hoped, down Remus’s chest, admiring the chisel of muscle that covered what would otherwise be a scrawny torso.

Remus was lost in their kiss, easily overwhelmed in this field of physicality, and couldn’t even begin to stop Sirius from disrobing him. “You haven’t cooled me down in the slightest,” Remus accused, truly feeling much warmer than when they’d started. He had his large hands on Sirius’s waist though, long fingers curling over his hip bones and holding him steady. 

Wickedness flashed in Sirius’s gray eyes which made Remus feel very much like a rabbit under the gaze of the big bad wolf. “What are you talking about? I never said it would cool you down.” Warm hands were trying to undo the fastening of his jeans, obscenely deft in this practiced technique. 

“For the love of--- ahhh, Sirius!” 

Sirius, who allowed the use of his given name in these very special circumstances, had now rescued (he was a saint, truly) Remus’s cock from the confines of his jeans and was practically salivating over seeing it out in the virtual open, lit by the light of day and not by whatever his own stupid human eyes could see in dark broom closets and empty classrooms in the dead of night. 

Remus watched him lick his lips, slow and vaguely predatory, his pink tongue running across his smooth perfect mouth. He suddenly wanted very badly to fill that mouth with his cock and thrust again, upwards, hissing as his cockhead slid against the washboard that was Sirius’s stomach. 

Fortunately for Moony, Sirius was a benevolent god. Full of himself and high on his success, he shimmied down the taller boy’s legs until his head was between his thighs, gray eyes locked on his target. With a sinful fluidity, he took all of his cock into his mouth at one time, living for the sudden shocked stilling and then frantic micro-thrusts as Remus acclimated. 

“Sirius!” Remus gasped, feeling very very faint. He didn’t have time to think about where Sirius had perfected this skill or with whom, he was too busy having his very life sucked out through his dick by the former heir to the largest pureblood family in England. Blood purity never meant anything to Remus, obviously, but there was something extra dirty about it all nonetheless. He dug his fingers into Sirius’s hair, sweaty but not overly damp, squirming with every salacious slurp and hot-too-hot glide of his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

Sirius opened his eyes and studied Remus’s chest obsessively, watching how some of the more raised scars pulled with each twitch of his abdomen, how it was like watching ripples on the surface of a still lake. ‘Don’t wax poetic now, Black, you’ve got a job to do,’ he corrected himself internally and swallowed around the cock in his throat. 

The sounds coming out of Remus’s mouth weren’t even remotely English, but they satisfied Sirius all the same, perhaps more, knowing he’d rendered the usually well-spoken werewolf dumb. He flicked his tongue across the frenulum and then along the slit of Remus’s cock, using his hands to work his shaft so it wouldn’t be neglected. The pinpricks of pain in his scalp as Remus’s fingers dug their way in deeper told him everything he needed to know and he hollowed his cheeks with a throaty moan, spurring him on.

It didn’t take long -- it never did, with Sirius going full-tilt like this -- before Remus came, panting like a bitch in heat, thick ropes shooting down his throat and his hands shoving Sirius down on his cock in a last desperate effort to never forget this feeling, burn it into his mind. 

Sirius pulled off of his cock once it began to soften with a lewd slurp, licking his lips like a cat who’d happily gotten a different kind of cream. “Mm, Moony,” he whispered, admiring his handiwork. Merlin, he loved seeing Moony blissed out like that, pupils wide and face flushed, his sandy curls every which way and his cock spent. He could get used to this. 

It took Remus several seconds to come down from his euphoric high, but Sirius’s persistent erection against his thigh threatened to harden his own cock again. He reached hungrily for Sirius, but the other boy leaned back until he was sitting with his ass on the grass, knees spread apart.

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” Sirius instructed, growing desperate. 

Remus, who had literally no reason to not do so now, not after all that, obliged, albeit a little slowly, his extremities feeling less-than cooperative in his post-orgasmic bliss. “Padfoot, wha-” He slid the shirt from his shoulders and let it hit the ground with a soft whisper. 

“Look at me,” came the next command, and Remus complied, locking his amber eyes with Sirius’s gray. 

Sirius could look at those eyes forever. He palmed himself through his briefs before taking out his cock. He raked over Remus’s body hungrily, stroking himself with a fervor that matched the temperature outside. He took in everything, from the crookedness of his nose to the mouth that he knew hid the world’s filthiest tongue, to the surprisingly delicate collar bones almost camouflaged by scars. He was so beautiful, his Moony, and all his. 

He thought about what he wanted to do to his beautiful Moony, how he longed to bury his cock in him and forget about all the shit going on in the world, make him really his, and his strokes grew more frantic. He snapped his eyes up to look at Remus’s again and they were like they were in his dreams, always, glinting gold in the sunlight set on a golden face framed by golden brown hair. “Ah Moony, fuck,” he hissed as he came hard in his hand, splashing himself in the face with the force of it and his angle.

Remus watched him in awe, hardly believing what they’d just done on the Hogwarts Grounds -- in broad daylight, at that. Sirius had a way of getting his way and getting away with it, too, it was uncanny. He leaned over and cheekily licked Sirius’s chin clean with a single swathe of his tongue.

“Christ, Moony, trying to have another go?” Sirius breathed, smiling broadly at him. 

“Maybe if it wasn’t so hot,” Remus conceded and stretched out beside him, brazenly showing off his long, lean torso now that he knew his only audience was Sirius. 

“I think I know a charm for that.”


End file.
